


We could Be Heroes

by Nanashi_Soldier



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanashi_Soldier/pseuds/Nanashi_Soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Cat is an infamous anti-hero, a modern day robin hood Thomas admired. The male wanted to be as amazing as him. However, to him, his own alter ego Shadow Wolf was a low class hero going nowhere. However, a twist of fate shoves the two to work together as heroes begin to turn to the dark side as an inhuman registry began to get passed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. I shouldn't have posted a new story. And I promise it's a little more interesting than the summary. I just really wanted to procrastinate writing my take home final due tomorrow. I go on winter break after I hand in my final on Tuesday, so expect more updates starting Wednesday.

Thomas wasn't amused when the professor decided that they would discuss Black Cat today in class. It probably had to do with the fact the cat burglar had struck again last night.

_"Did you see what I did? Did you see what I did?"_

The childish recording was playing on the news feed as the teacher pulled up the news report. It was Black Cat's signature. They would always send a warning message and then a message following their heist.

"Black Cat has been seen as a modern day Robin Hood. Who they are is still quite unknown, but it is believed that they're one of the few graced with special abilities. What those abilities are is being called into question." The news reporter stood in front of Harking Estate.

"I heard lawmakers are considering action." A news caster spoke up, questioning the correspondent at the scene.

"That's right. They're considering putting forth a registration to have anyone who shows any signs of special abilities to be registered. The hope is that this would force Black Cat out of hiding. As we're aware, Black Cat has been active for six years now without being caught." The news reporter tucked some strands of hair behind her ear. "This is, of course, filled with controversy. Black Cat has been taking down individuals, organizations, and corporations that have been secretly stealing from people. He made it all public knowledge and returned all the stolen money back to their rightful owners."

"Do you think that the legislation will be passed? And, if so, do you think Black Cat will sign up for it?" The news reporter shook her head.

"I doubt it. Six years and no one knows anything about them. There has never been anything to help capture Black Cat. He only got his name because he leaves a recorded black cat stuffed animal at the scene of each crime before and after his heist."

"Thanks." The Professor shut off the broadcast and the class begun to murmur.

Thomas tuned it out. It still feels like just yesterday that Black Cat broke into WICKED Corp. It was his first job, the first one that went public. Thomas could remember the confusion on his mother's face when he actually saw the small black cat. The words 'I'm going to get you' in that childish voice became his obsession. He kept it, not that he wanted his mother to know. But then their stocks took a plummet one night, all revolving around their R&D department, and only one building was hit. One head member suffering a pay cut. Assistant Director Janson. The plush cat that was left behind, sitting on his mother's desk the next morning before they began to investigate what happened, also still sits in Thomas' room. It was quickly found that Janson was selling their stocks to help fund experimental projects and was profiting instead of putting it back into the company. They learned all the stocks, sold by Janson, had been returned back to Ava Paige directly, with Thomas' name to each and everyone of them. And the money from the sales had been given to the company. It had actually caused Janson to go bankrupt, not that his mother cared because she was furious that such things went on without her knowing.

"Anyone else see a civil war coming? It's like Marvel predicted this," some kid spoke up. The words catching his attention. "Black Cat might be the next Cap, backing anti-registration. But I doubt there really will be any heroes that will back it." The kid shrugged and Thomas found himself nodding.

"Mr. Edison? Your thoughts on this matter of Black Cat?" Thomas ducked his head and shrugged.

"I don't think a registry will help them capture Black Cat. This person has avoided being captured for six years and won't just sign up because the world wants to know their identity." No. If anything, it would pit a lot of super powered people against the non-super powered. "I think they're going about it the wrong way. Black Cat is a cat burglar, yes. However, he isn't a villain. He isn't hurting innocent people. I think the government is using him as a scapegoat so they could force harsher laws on those that have been showing signs of inhuman abilities." There were murmurs of agreement throughout the class.

"Mr. Newton?" Thomas was glad the attention was off him.

"I think it's a load of klunk." Thomas turned his attention to the blond across the room. The kid never talked much, but he was absolutely brilliant. However, he wasn't very talkative and didn't have any friends. "As Tommy said, Black Cat is just a scapegoat. The bill will cause a rift between those who back it and those who don't. All of us Marvel fans remember how that went down in the Civil War. I doubt we need that to happen in real life." Thomas actually imagined a war engulfing their country and cringed.

"Our time is almost up. Your homework will be to do a little research on some of the heroes and villains who have shown inhuman abilities. You are to pick three you find interesting and email them to me by nine o'clock tonight. I will then email you back in regards to which you will present on. The next two classes will be presentations on the inhuman. Whether they have been heroes, villains, or other." Thomas wrote it down before the teacher dismissed them.

He left the room, actually wanting to talk to the blond, British male. They had several classes together and Thomas had known that, in their two years of college, the blond still ate all by himself at breakfast and dinner. But the blond was actually a fast limper. Although it didn't help when he felt someone tug his arm and pull him back a couple steps.

"So, you going to go against the registry?" The familiar voice of his best friend had Thomas pausing and shrugging.

"I'm not much of a hero, Min. I can't even get it under control." Thomas flexed his hands as they walked, staying quiet and away from other groups. "Having to keep quiet makes it hard to find others." He had been exhibiting abilities since high school, but kept them quiet. Only Minho knew. And the Asian male was helping him to try and get them under control.

"Well, I guess we should try harder. Maybe get you out in the heroing field. Who knows, you may have a team up? That's been happening across the country. Some heroes out there became a duo." Thomas sighed.

"I doubt it. Shadow Wolf is rather lame and no one wants to deal with him." Minho chuckled but shook his head.

"Actually, your name is circulating in this area. I actually asked Newt who he planned to do and he said Shadow Wolf." Thomas blinked. The blond planned to do his alter ego? "So we should work harder, yeah? My phone alerted me at the end of class that there was a robbery across town, a bank is being held up by the East Side Gang." Thomas sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Those guys, again? How did they get out of jail this time?" He had just put them there last week, too. They just kept getting out.

"Heck if I know. Now go get them, Thomas. I'll save you a spot at dinner." Thomas nodded and walked into the nearest room, finding it to be the bathroom. It was completely empty and Thomas was thankful for that. He shut off the light and allowed the shadows to engulf him.

\---

Newt sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was actually quite tired but sent in his request to the Professor to do Shadow Wolf. It was silly, but the guy was still rather new and not much was known about him. His abilities were inhuman, he had sharp claws and fangs and glowing yellow eyes, and he traveled with a shadow wolf. He emerged from the shadows and sank into them. It was actually really interesting, all the rumors.

He wanted to find out more on the guy, but there was nothing. No trail on the internet to be found linking to anyone trying to figure out how to use such abilities. It left him wondering if he could find the guy? Learn his secrets. Learn out who was behind the shadowy mask.

"Determination is key, Newt." He muttered to himself as he stared at his laptop screen. A little alert went off and he clicked it. The live news feed of a bank across town appeared, captions running along the bottom to tell him what was being said.

It wasn't long before the familiar faces of the East Side Gang were being shoved out of the bank. The entire entrance to the building was dark, a pair of golden eyes gazing out from it before disappearing, along with the darkness.

"Shadow Wolf strikes again," Newt smiled as the police captured the perps and civilians began to emerge from the bank. "I'm going to find you, Shadow Wolf." Newt leaned back, quite determined.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt watched, smiling to himself. He laced his fingers together as he waited. He knew that time was on his side and he didn't want to do anything to spook the hero that began to sniff around his latest place to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure why I updated this one before others. Hm... Still no idea. Maybe to try and end my birthday on a nicer side? ~~It's still ending kinda sucky, but oh well~~

Newt wasn't impressed in the least, not with what he was watching. The news feed was blurry and he couldn't improve it in the least. He was determined to find something, anything on Shadow Wolf. There were too many fan theories on the hero's abilities that it made his head spin.

He knew that finding the guy would be hard, he only appeared when there was trouble. The likelihood of catching the other wasn't all that possible. Well, it would be a problem for Newt. But not a problem for Black Cat.

\---

Thomas was settled at his desk, trying to research Tremor. He hadn't been amused when he learned he wasn't able to get his first or second choice for heroes. No, he got stuck with Tremor, who wasn't a horrible person. Rather, he was arrogant and the last person you would think should be labeled a hero. However, he had yet to turn to the dark side so he still fit the bill for his assignment.

"Dude, Thomas. Look at this." Minho called from next to him, ignoring the fact they were mere feet away and used an outdoor voice.

"Right next to you, Min," Thomas grumbled as he looked to see what his friend had found. It was a news article that was just being reported on. Black Cat struck again, causing police to wonder what was going on behind the scenes. However, what he noticed was surprising. "Isn't that your dad's bank?"

"Yeah. I think you should check it out." Thomas sighed.

"I'm more of a 'catch the minor bad guy' type of person. Not a 'let's chase after a ghost' type of person." The brunet leaned back in his seat, looking back at his laptop.

"Don't you have heightened senses? Wouldn't you be able to catch his scent or something?" Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"And do what, Min? What am I supposed to do with his scent?" The Asian just stared.

"Find him, of course." Thomas grumbled as he got to his feet. He had a feeling the other wasn't going to stop pestering him so he decided to just go.

\---

Newt watched, smiling to himself. He laced his fingers together as he waited. He knew that time was on his side and he didn't want to do anything to spook the hero that began to sniff around his latest place to strike. Literally, the guy was sniffing.

"The scent is familiar..." Shadow Wolf muttered, but it was clear he couldn't place it. Of course, the building began to shake before the hero could think much more. Alarms began to blare and the brunet sank into the shadows.

Newt wanted to curse his luck. Never once had he encountered a villain, at least not the kind who actively would fight back. But he knew the tremors, knew that it was a force that Shadow Wolf couldn't handle. Not unless the guy was hiding his true abilities. So Newt followed.

Shadow Wolf was royally getting his butt handed to him by Quake. Honestly, Newt wanted to know who named everyone with abilities. That person needed to be fired.

"Now, now. It's not nice to abuse puppies." Newt spoke in his best American accent. He began to make himself visible, hating the cool feeling that always overcame him.

"Black Cat," Shadow Wolf gasped, shocked. Any other day, Newt would be amused. Right now, he was annoyed.

"I was in the middle of working and imagine my surprise that someone would be dumb enough to hit my target." Newt cracked his knuckles. "It makes me a very mad kitty."

Newt was agile, it aided him in the fight. His ability to mask himself being his greatest asset. He quickly took down Quake.

"You saved me..." Shadow Wolf was suddenly in his space, making Newt push the other away.

"Personal space," he muttered. The sound of sirens were loud in his ears. "Took them long enough to get back here." Newt hated cops, hated being in any area of crime fighting. Except the hero grabbed his hand and halted his escape.

"Why?" Newt knew the mask on his face hid his annoyed expression.

"Why what?" Shadow Wolf released him, which the blond was thankful for.

"Why here?" It honestly wasn't the question he was expecting. "Why me?" And of course that was to come.

"Here," Newt waved a hand, "Because there's corruption under the surface." He crossed his arms. "And _you_ because this city needs a hero like Shadow Wolf. Can't have you getting your butt kicked and the villain win, now can we." Newt chuckled.

"You can stay and take claim to all this. You could be a hero." Shadow Wolf's innocence had Newt laughing. It was utterly adorable. This was exactly how he imagined the hero, if he was being honest.

"Being a hero isn't my thing, if you haven't noticed." The hero nodded and finally, Newt hid his appearance once more. "Best of luck."

"Wait!" The words had him pausing.

"I need someone to teach me about my powers. I know we're different, but you're the only one I know of in the area. Leave me a sign some how, some way, if you'll ever help me." Newt waited a minute, wondering if the other would say more. However, the doors to the bank opened and Newt left as the cops flooded in.

\---

Thomas was laying on his bed, shifting the sides of the rubix cube. He could solve them with ease, he was just bored and didn't want to read anymore about his hero. Except Minho wouldn't stop talking. It was making being bored turn into annoyance.

"Dude," Minho took in a deep breath.

"What." Thomas sighed, wondering if he could knock his friend out with the cube in his hand.

"Black Cat changed up his signature." Thomas got off his bed and wandered over. There was a large picture in the article. It was the usual black cat that the other left behind, however it was holding a note card with a single word on it.

**Yes**


End file.
